


Secret Language

by zui (allisonwonderland)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Miya Osamu, Boys In Love, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Inarizaki, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland/pseuds/zui
Summary: Osamu and Suna have a secret language. All it takes is one look, one smirk and they know exactly what comes next.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sample piece for NSFW work for my Fiverr account but so I figured I'd spread the word here. I write fics/one-shots/etc on fiverr. If you're interested in learning more message me.
> 
> And yes, to encourage you to hire me as a freelance writer, I wrote osuna smut. I am a certified clown, thank you very much.

Osamu Miya was used to sharing everything. He’d had Atsumu barging in, breaking toys, and beating him at everything – but this wasn’t something as trivial as some food or a pair of shoes for his twin to steal. This was a language that only he and Suna spoke. The silent, raised eyebrow in the hallway and a subdued smirk in response. Here were the words that spelled out only trouble for anyone observant enough to translate them.

Today was no different, Suna lifting his chin at just the right angle as he stared at Osamu through the crowded hallway. Osamu couldn’t help the way his attention gripped Suna, regardless of what Ginjima and Atsumu were arguing on about. His lips curved and Suna got the message.

They headed off into their respective classes before Osamu’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Without checking, he lifted his hand to ask to use the bathroom. The teacher paused, mid-lecture before crossly agreeing, but Osamu was already out of his seat by then.

And if he was half hard already, who was going to call him out on it? 

Making his way towards the boy’s bathroom, he ignored the intermittent buzzing of his phone to keep the façade of calmness. Didn’t need anyone else knowing how crazy Suna made him.

He beat Suna there, not that it was much of a surprise. Suna was unfortunately dedicated towards making him wait. Not that Osamu minded, really. It just gave him enough time to push into a bathroom stall and slip out his emergency lube, imagining all the ways Suna was going to mess him up before the class period even ended. Would his hair be such a mess that no one confused him with his twin? Would he leave more hickeys this time? Enough that the rest of the volleyball team began to gossip loud enough to make him self-conscious?

Pushing down his uniform pants and underwear, he lubed his fingers up in a few practiced moves. Tracing down his crack, he indulged in a near-silent gasp at the coolness of the liquid before massaging his hole. This was never going to get old, he supposed, as he pushed the first finger in.

The drag of skin against his finger forced him to bite his lip just to keep it all in before he continued. This was all for Suna, waiting for him to come in, all possessive and hot just like Osamu liked him.

Clicking the cap open with one hand, he added some more lube to his hand before adding in a second finger. Scissoring his ass open a bit wider, he let out a shuddering sigh before forcing in a third finger.

_“You little whore.”_

Osamu tensed up around his fingers, snapping his head to the side at the open stall door. Suna’s shadowy silhouette emphasized the sharpness of his features. Everything from the judgmental edge to his eyes to the cut line of his jaw made Osamu gasp and stretch himself further. Suna grinned as he slid into the stall and shut it firmly, making sure to lock it before turning back to his boyfriend.

“God, you’re so desperate,” he muttered, “Couldn’t even wait to lock the door, huh?”

Suna batted away his hand, shoving it up against the wall and grinding slowly right into Osamu’s ass. Osamu let out a torn-up groan, in both relief and frustration at the new stimulation. He panted, shuddering against Suna’s grip before whining, “Suna, _please_ —”

“Yeah, baby?”

Osamu tensed up, hissing out a quiet _fuck_ as he tried to figure out how to speak again. Suna’s smile sharpened considerably as he grinded harder, pushing Osamu’s aching cock into the wall. It was only through a lot of painful practice that Osamu kept in his instinctual yowl of neediness. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Suna whispered, “Quickly, before I decide to jerk off on your face and leave you like this.”

Osamu moaned, tipping his head back as Suna moved forward in perfect synchronization. As Suna’s clothed chest molded with Osamu’s back, the back of his head landed on Suna’s shoulder in a strained arch that kept his ass pushed onto Suna’s crotch.

“ _C’mon_ , just fuck me—”

Suna slid his cold hands under Osamu’s shirt, dragging his nails down his chest. He made sure to scratch just around the nipples, knowing how to make his boyfriend shiver and fall apart. Osamu didn’t disappoint, leaning back further and huffing out a frustrated plea. 

“That’s not how this goes, ‘Samu. If you want something you better make it clear,” he hummed, pressing kisses on the side of Osamu’s throat.

Osamu threaded his fingers through Suna’s hair, pulling him closer as he whispered, almost embarrassed, “Please, Suna, fuck me so hard I can’t even walk back to class. God, _fuck_ , I’m so hard and I just want you to come in me, please.”

Suna sucked a mark into his collarbone, biting lightly as Osamu whimpered. Losing his patience, Suna shoved down his pants, just low enough that he could pull out his dick and press it in between Osamu’s ass cheeks. Immediately, Osamu groaned in response, whispering low-pitched pleas to his boyfriend. 

Gripping Osamu possessively, Suna spread his feet out and braced him against himself. “C’mon, pretty boy, open up for me.”

As Suna pushed in, Osamu’s body clenched sporadically. Nothing would ever really teach him to get used to this feeling, as his boyfriend split him open so tenderly, so viscously, that suddenly it was only ever just them. There was no sharing, there would never be any sharing, because in this moment they were so close that he could feel every beat of his heart thundering through his spine and each twitch of his cock from inside his stretched out hole.

As he bottomed out, Osamu’s cry was cut short by Suna swallowing his keening with a consuming kiss. The two kissed like they were never going to leave, like this was what they were meant for.

“Move, move, oh God, please—fuck,” whispered Osamu against Suna’s mouth.

Suna nuzzled into the corner of Osamu’s neck, covering his mouth with one of his hands and tightening his grip around his waist with another. As he pulled out, he growled, “If you don’t shut your whore mouth, everyone in this fucking school’s gonna hear you.”

Osamu tightened like he was trying to keep him in. Suna grinned, tracing his teeth against Osamu’s throat and saying, “You’re not gonna let that happen, though, right?”

Osamu shook his head wildly, desperate for Suna to fuck back into him. There was no use denying it, Suna just had this power over him. And he knew it. Osamu knew he knew it just by the way he bit down on his throat and sucked, waiting for an answer. “Tell me why you’re not gonna let that happen.”

“Because—cuz, fuck, I’m yours,” he gasped out, “I’m yours, only yours.”

“Yeah, I’m yours,” repeated Suna, taking a moment to watch his boyfriend writhe on the head of his cock. This was something only he got to see. Everyone else got to see big, bad Osamu who fought with his brother and spiked like he was going to take Aran’s place. But he got to see _this_ Osamu, who was only ever going to be his. “And you’re mine.”

With that, Suna proceeded to fuck him so hard the stall shook and groaned, causing Osamu to choke out a cry. To silence him, Suna kissed him once more until they were both breathless and then pressed Osamu’s cheek into the wall, where drool dripped from his lips. Suna bit and fucked until Osamu was barely standing upright, only held up by Suna’s powerful grip.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight, baby.”

Osamu whimpered, clenching down harder, and letting bliss overtake him as Suna shifted slightly to nail his prostate. “M'gonna cum, Suna.”

“Yeah? Gonna come just from my cock?” asked Suna, slowing down to aim more brutal thrusts towards Osamu’s sensitive spot and working his hand up towards his nipples. Osamu’s reactions are immediate, his back spasming and his eyes blinking closed as he groaned in response. Suna pinched one of his nipples as he shook his head, “Nuh-uh, wanna hear you say it. Whadd’ya need to cum, baby?”

Osamu grinded back into Suna’s thrusts, shaking from the force and blinded by the intensity of it, but holding on to what little pride he had. Suna slowed, devilishly grinning as Osamu thrashed in his grip. “Tell me. C’mon, you know what to say.”

Suna’s movements almost came to a complete stop before Osamu broke, “Please fill me up, daddy. Please, I’ve been so good, _please_ , just fuck me full of your seed so I can come.”

“That’s all you had to say, baby,” Suna whispered before committing fully to fucking Osamu. If his thrusts were hard before, now they were at risk of breaking school property. Osamu was being slammed into the wall with each thrust and pulled back into Suna’s hips each time. The slap of their skin was so loud that it was a near miracle that no one had come in and reprimanded the two.

Not that it mattered, nothing was going to stop Suna from cumming. He fucked into Osamu until Osamu was near tears and then, and only then, did Suna thrust twice more before groaning into Osamu’s ear and grinding into him. As soon as Osamu felt the new, dirty heat in his ass, he clenched up and saw white.

When he came to, he was panting for air, sitting on Suna’s lap as his boyfriend attempted to clean him up with some toilet paper. He opened his mouth to ask what happened before Suna covered his both and glared at him. Suna was lucky they had their own language, one that only Osamu understood. If he hadn’t, then he probably would’ve asked for round two, completely unaware of the new voyeur who arrived while he was out, now washing their hands outside the stall.


End file.
